


The perils of extended spaceflight

by intravenusann



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Medical Examination, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Kisses, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intravenusann/pseuds/intravenusann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to see them when he gets back, so Poe Dameron pushes his body and his fighter maybe harder than he really should. But it's not like he was fighting. What's a couple extra hours without sleep in zero gravity going to do anyway? (Thankfully nothing that bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perils of extended spaceflight

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly gross medical things are discussed, but do not happen to anyone. I wrote this for all of us out there who have driven, worked or flown for over 24 hours — whether it was out of love or not. (Fair warning: No one gets laid.)

Travelling faster than lightspeed does strange things to time. Poe’s body tells him that it’s been over a day since he slept, even though he’s just making jump after jump after jump across the galaxy. He got the information he needed and he’s just one jump away from the Resistance’s new Outer Rim base.

Normally, he would stop at all his favorite watering holes. But the worn-out lighting systems and fizzy drinks will have to wait, because Poe Dameron has better things to return to.

He hopes.

Well, he feels certain — as he rations his water and fuel, slurps his calories, breathes the same stale air for maybe a day (maybe more) — that Finn will be waiting for him. Among the influx of recruits and sympathizers that blowing up a First Order base (after it blew up the center of the New Republic) has brought them, there are few people with a little more knowledge than the rest.

Before he left, Finn was using shifting and heavily encrypted holo-communicator channels to speak to the widow of a First Order officer. Her husband had committed the treason of the lazy and brought his work home before he died on Starkiller. She wanted to deliver it all to the Resistance in exchange for protection from her husband’s enemies — including the First Order.

That was a week ago and Poe still wonders if she was legitimate. She could be a mole, or an attempt at one. But Finn has just enough sensitivity to the Force that Leia is teaching him how to be a barometer of personalities and truths — and a terrifying crack shot.

But Rey…

He directs his black X-wing around obstacles and then slams it into a jump.

Rey may have been called away while he was gone and there would be no way to tell him while he was running reconnaissance on the other side of the Outer Rim.

Really, the only people Poe can be sure will greet him when he lands are his technicians. He sighs. Even if neither of them is there, at least he’ll be able to use a real toilet in a minute, Poe thinks as he slides the T-70 into a sub-orbiting speed. At least he wasn’t doing any fighting, so he hasn’t been sitting in his own sweat for all these hours.

On the ground, Poe’s legs shake. He hasn’t moved enough. His body has been strapped in against weightlessness for probably over a day. Nothing Poe flies is really meant for that; no one is supposed to _live_ in their X-wing.

“You look like shit,” Max tells him, holding a hand out for Poe to brace himself on. Even his arms are weak and Poe’s actually been using them.

“Friend Poe,” BB-8 beeps at him. “It is not recommended for pilots to engage model T-70 for more than 13 hours without rest.”

“Yeah,” Poe says. “You said.”

“Flight time exceeded 30 hours,” BB-8 informs them both. Which, well, Poe did tell his droid to stop telling him how long it had been after BB-8 started counting every six seconds past 15 hours.

Max whistles and Poe knows he’s being scolded.

“Do you need me to carry you to med?” Max asks. “I mean, the ship can wait. Engine’s not gonna get any less fulla sludge.”

“No,” Poe says. “I’m fine.”

He pats Max’s shoulder once his feet are on the ground. Then he looks up and Rey races across the flight deck with Finn on her heels. For a moment, he paces her and overtakes her, then she sprints ahead and Poe’s being swept up in her grip.

She sets him back on the ground a little breathless and he sees Finn opening his arms for a hug.

“You’re back!” Rey says. “We were told not to expect you for another week!”

Poe gets a split second a warning before BB-8 bumps Finn and Finn stumbles towards him. His eyes go wide. Finn wouldn’t knock him down on a good day, but this is not a good day. Finn’s hands come down on his shoulders and they look into each other’s eyes, both full of horror. Poe goes backwards, because Finn’s still going forward.

Then a hand catches Poe’s back between his shoulders.

Most girls Rey’s size probably couldn’t catch two full-grown men with one hand and a sigh, he would think. But maybe Poe doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“Well, you’re in good hands,” Max says. “Get him out of here, I need to fix his baby.”

“What happened to you?” Finn says. “Are you injured?”

Poe laughs. “No, I’ve just been sitting in a pilot’s seat for… a while.”

Zipping ahead of them, BB-8 specifies: “17.8751 hours longer than recommended.”

“What?” Finn asks.

Rey just gives him a sharp look and then grabs one of Poe’s arms and throws it over her shoulder. She puts an arm against his back like a metal rod.

“How are you evening standing?” she asks. “I’ve read all about what extended spaceflight can do. Especially in a bucket the size of an X-wing.”

“Wait what?” Finn asks. “What are we talking about?”

“Poe flew too long,” Rey says. “He’s probably got rocks in his kidneys.”

To his left, Finn looks equal parts distressed and confused.

“I’m fine, really,” Poe tells him. “I had to hurry back to you two.”

“You did not,” Rey snaps, still dragging him forward faster than his tired legs want to carry him.

“Hey, did that widow turn out to be legit?” he asks Finn.

“Oh!” Finn says, easily distracted — unlike Rey. “Yeah, yeah, get this her husband was the head of geo-planetary re-engineering and Starkiller wasn’t even the start of the things they were up to. I’ll tell you more when we know what’s gonna be unclassified.”

Poe frowns, because he was hoping for some juicy details.

“Anyway, she’s happy to be here,” Finn says. “Said the food is good.”

Poe finds himself in med, instead of in front of his room like he expected.

“Damnit,” he whispers under his breath.

Rey scowls at him. And Poe would rather avoid this, but he also isn’t going to be the one to cross the last hope for the Jedi. Finn moves behind him to her side.

“Why are we here?” he asks. “Poe said he’s fine.”

He looks so _worried_ and Rey looks like she’s gonna whip out her lightsaber if Poe doesn’t get in there and let at least a droid look him over. With a sigh, Poe drags himself through the arching bay.

He gets a sigh and a soft, “Of course.”

Poe gives the doctor a smile.

After a very quick scan, Poe gets to go with some vitamins and instructions to eat some real food and get some sunlight.

BB-8 tells him he’s lucky and rattles off all the things that could have been wrong with him — blood clots and stones and joints that come loose from the lack of light and gravity and movement.

“Gross,” Poe says. “I’m going to find Rey and Finn now, BB. Thank you for being so worried about my kidneys.”

“Friend Rey is also concerned about Friend Poe’s kidneys,” BB-8 tells him.

Poe sighs. He knows, he knows. He’ll keep saying he won’t do it again, but he would do it again. He smiles and thinks about whether he should wash his hair. Rey and Finn probably don’t care, but Poe likes how easily their fingers move through his hair when it’s freshly washed.

He heads back to his room and finds BB-8 outside the door.

“What’s up, BB?” he asks.

“Guard duty,” BB-8 chirps.

Poe raises an eyebrow and touches the door to his room with caution.

Rey’s naked back greets him first, her hair still up so that he can see all her muscles and small scars. Beside her, Finn sits up, appearing out of Poe’s rumpled sheets.

“Hi Poe,” he says.

Rey looks over her shoulder.

“Uh, this was her idea,” Finn adds, pointing at Rey.

“What was?” Poe asks. “The naked in bed thing? You are naked right?”

They both nod, and Rey gives him a sly little smile. Poe smiles back.

“Then I’m overdressed,” he says. The great thing is that flightsuits are easy to get in and out of — and Poe didn’t even finish buttoning it up after his exam. He hurries to open the rest of them, enough to just slip out of his clothes. It’s not very graceful, especially when he realizes he has to get his boots off. He must really be tired.

Finn and Rey both lean over the edge of the bed to watch Poe undo the laces on his boots, knelt on the floor in his underwear with his flightsuit around his ankles. Once his boots are off, Poe sheds his socks and underwear too.

Finally, he stands up and puts his hands on his hips. Poe sucks in his stomach and gives the two of them the cheesiest smile he can manage, tired as he is.

“Get in bed, flyboy,” Rey tells him.

“Copy that, flygirl,” he teases. But he does. It’s a tight fit — three people in a bed that would be cozy for two.

Poe lies on top of Finn and appreciates how warm and solid he is.

“You’re both weird,” Finn says, but he’s smiling and Poe has to kiss him. He does it slowly, gently, because that feels perfect. And he maybe couldn’t handle anything too rough right now. Rey nips at the shell of his ear and buries her nose in his hair. Her hands are all over his back and side, then down to his ass when she sits up.

For a moment, she straddles his back and all he feels is how hard with muscle her whole body is. Also how heavy she is. Finn rolls them over — or at least rolls Poe over. His bed is welcome softness at his back and Finn holds himself up off the bed slightly so Poe doesn’t have to worry about how heavy he is.

“Hey,” Poe says, drawing the word out. “What if I turned over? Could I get a massage maybe?”

He tries to raise his eyebrows and gets a sharp flash of pain in his temples and the crown of his head. He winces instead.

“You look like you’d fall asleep if you got a massage,” Rey says, which is probably true actually.

Poe frowns — definitely a frown and not a pout.

“I was thinking, uh, I could give you a blowjob,” Finn says. “If you want one.”

He can’t quite look Poe in the eye when he says it, but he can say it. And Poe finds it cute.

“That is an offer I absolutely can’t refuse,” Poe says. He hopes that his voice sounds lovely, rough from the quiet and dehydrating hours in flight and deep from his own exhaustion. He watches Finn’s throat as he swallows.

“Okay then,” Finn says, and he buries his face against Poe’s neck. There’s heat in his cheeks and the back of his neck when Poe puts his hand there.

He closes his eyes and they kiss him everywhere, his shoulders, his ribs, his hipbones. Poe feels absolutely debauched like this with four hands and two mouths on him. He knows Finn by the scrape of his shaved face and the softness of his features, full mouth and cute nose. Rey, well, he always knows it’s Rey because she uses teeth. She nips his side just to make him yelp.

“Checking that you’re still awake,” she says, and Poe laughs a little.

“Yes,” he says. “I wouldn’t want to miss a minute with you two.”

He sighs when Finn’s mouth finally touches his cock. He’s not really hard yet and Finn kisses him against and again, until he is hard. Even then, Finn teases him with light touches of his lips and tongue and makes Poe groan before he even puts him in his mouth. To add to that, Rey moves back up to kiss Poe’s throat and mark him with little bruises from her teeth.

Everything feels so good. He curls his fingers in his bedsheets and reaches down to brush the edge of Finn’s ear with his fingertips. His hair is so nice to touch, feeling it give a little under the weight of Poe’s hand.

I must be the luckiest man in the galaxy, Poe thinks, right before he falls asleep.

In his dreams, he hears Rey say, “I knew he would do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](jeffgoldblumsmulletinthe90s.tumblr.com)


End file.
